


Full Moon Nights

by Andre8398



Series: Wolf and Cub [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre8398/pseuds/Andre8398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full moon run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets in trouble on a full moon night ,but thing turn out better.

Summer 2012

Dipper POV

It had been half summer since Dipper and his twin sister Mabel came to live with their Great Uncle Stan and they discovered a mysterious journal, battle an army of gnomes and got chased by a hillbilly controlled robotic lake monster ,a tortilla chip shaped demon, an evil child that has a crush on Mabel and an army of the undead, but they were no closer to finding out the real secrets of gravity falls or their Grunkle Stan.

Dipper: hey Mabel you awake?

Mabel groans and gets up.

Mabel: what is it dipper can’t you see it's almost midnight

Dipper: yeah i just can’t sleep

Mable: okay that’s nice good night.

Dipper sighs and gets up put his shoes on and goes downstairs and goes to the fridge then opens it.

Dipper: maybe there something in the fridge that can help me sleep

Dipper raids the fridge as he does though he hears a loud crash outside. “what was that?!” the child thought so he grabs the journal and a flashlight and he goes out to investigates.

Dipper: okay lets were that sound came fro- AH!!!!

The boy screamed as a raccoon jumped at him the boy ducked and scared it off but he noticed that the raccoon wasn’t attacking him it was running away from something. Now that something was after him now. The child tried to run into the shack forgetting that he locked the door behind him when he came outside.So he ran for the next best thing the bunker in the woods unknowing that the thing was now on his trail and gaining fast even though this is as fast as dipper could run. He got to the metal tree he climb it without hesitation which now because as soon he pulled the lever dipper fell off the tree and on to the hard ground not to his surprise he sprained his arm.

Dipper: Aah!!!!!! that hurts but have to get insid-

It was too late the creature was coming at him and as it was he is about to black out he see a giant silver wolf attacked the creature.

Stan’s POV

It had been another tough night for Stan he was in the basement working on the portal like he’s been doing for the past 30 years.

Stan: I going to bring him home just a bit longer and i'll have my-

Dipper: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stan: Wow what was that?!

Stan goes up stairs and through the shack as quick as he can to check on his kids. Mabel was in her bed sleeping like a little angel then he looks in dipper’s bed close the door to the room and panics.

Stan: oh no dippers not there, he’s not in the kitchen, he not down stair. WHERE IS HE?!

Stan rushes to his room and opens the window to his in-conveniences sees there’s a full moon dipper being chased into the woods by a GIANT WOLF CREATURE. He has no time to think though because he starts turning into wolf himself.

Stan: *howls**thinks*Oh no i have to get to him before he does!”

After the transformation ends he jumps out the window and chases after dipper and his predator once he catches up Stan attacks the other wolf and grabs dipper by the arm tats not broken and runs back to the shack. As the wolf stan was holding dipper the arm and heading back he feels a sharp pain coming from his tail only to see the other wolf is back.

Stan: *growl**Thinks* “Stay away from my nephew you!”

It didn’t take long for him to notice the distance taste of blood in his mouth he put the boy down only to see that he had beat the child.

Stan:*whines**Thinks*”Dipper i’m sorry i didn’t mean to.”

Stan gets interpreted as the other wolf jumped at them Stan quickly got under the wolf and quickly overpowered the beast, but Stan quickly lost his footing after it through dirt into his face. Taking advantage of this the wolf slams Stan against a tree until finally the giant tree fell.

Stan: *groans*

Suddenly to both Stan and the wolf’s surprise a wolf cub jump on to the neck of the wolf that’s fighting Stan. During all the chaos Stan got up and grabbed a big rock and when the wolf through the cub off Stan slammed the rock on the wolf’s head.

 

Stan: *sniff the cub as his eyes widen**thinks* “This is dipper. ………...DIPPER!!!!!!! oh no oh no oh no What did i do to you i?! What are your parents going to say?! OH GOD WHAT IS MABEL GOING TO SAY?!!!!!!! ok calm down for now we’ll just stay in my room until we both transform back then i’ll just find out what to do….. yeah… maybe it won’t be that bad.”

Stan picks up the small unconscious cub and leaves once they get to shack stan jumps to the top of the roof were his bedroom window is goes inside, puts dipper on his bed and closes the window.

Stan:*thinks* “I should check on Mabel.”

The next morning

Dipper POV

Dipper eyes jolted open as he feels his surroundings ,then he feels what he was hugging it was grunkle Stan. Stan was hugging him back it felt safe for some odd reason, then feel his arm pulse.

Dipper: ah! what happened to my arm? *thinks*“what happened last night? Grunkle Stan can you get off my please?”

Dipper tries to wake his grunkle up ,but Stan just shrugs and continue sleeping so dipper does the only reasonable thing that comes to mind he just wiggle out of Stan’s grip and goes wake up Mabel.

Dipper: *yawns* Mabel.

Mabel: *gasp* dipper where were you?! Are you okay?! You had me worried sick.

Dipper: yeah i’m okay but i don’t remember how ,but i just woke up in grunkle Stan’s bed with him.

Mabel: :) where you hugging?

Dipper: Mabel!

Mabel: just kidding anyways bro bro you probably had a nightmare and just went to him for some comfort ,to be quite honest this might be it might be a good thing you 2 might be opening up to each other.

Dipper: probably but still doesn’t explain my clothes or why my arm hurts so much.

Dipper stare at his ripped clothes and his arm that looked completely fine.

Mabel: you can just him when he wakes up, but first take a shower cus you smell like wet dog.

Dipper: no.

Mabel: take a shower

Dipper: no.

Mabel: Don’t say i didn’t warn you

Mabel walks away a while after dipper hear knocking at the door he goes down to open the door only to find Wendy, Grenda and candy with rope and soap. Dipper slams the door in there faces and ran for the stairs while Mabel opens the door to let the now angry girls mercilessly go after dipper.

Mabel: GET HIM GIRLS!!!!

Grenda: IT'S SHOWER TIME.

Candy: Grenda hold Dipper Down

Wendy: yo dip i’ll let you win in fight fighters

Mable: Bro it just a shower

Dipper: tempting offer but NO

Dipper runs up the stair and gets ready to jump out one of the windows when Stan intervenes.

Stan: Girls!! what are you doing chasing dipper chasing dipper around like he was some sort of animal? Now go down stair all of you i’ll be down in a minute to serve breakfast.

Stan grabs on to the collar of dipper’s shredded shirt.

Stan: except you you GO TAKE A SHOWER YOU SMELL WORSE THAN I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dipper: No

Stan rolls up the newspaper that he had and smacked dipper on the head.

Stan: GO!!

Dipper: No i’m busy

Stan: busy doin-- you know what i’ll make you a deal.

Dipper; what kind of deal??

Stan: i’ll explain what happened last night and i’ll tell you a secret no one else in the family knows

Dipper: uh i don’t know

Stan: ill sit the girls on you aga-

Dipper: DEAL

Stan: good now what you waiting for a kiss on the cheek? Go

Finally, Dipper was finally going to find out what happened. Maybe he can ask Stan if him going out and being attacked was a dream or not and how he got to Stan’s bed, but now he had to shower.

Stan’s POV

After severing the girls breakfast Stan felt something was off Stan didn’t know if it was the disturbing urge to try Mabel juice or the odd nagging feeling that he should bond with dipper more. I think Stan try to choose the one that would kill him so he ended up going up stairs to check on the kid. As he opens the door he sees dipper in front of the mirror sing to Disco Girls again ,but instead of recoiling Dipper like Stan always does he has an irresistible urge to sing along with him.

Stan: Yo

Dipper: STAN DON’T COME IN DON’T COME IN

Stan: wow kid calm down i was going to ask …….if ….. i could sing with……….Did that really just come out of my mouth?

Dipper: wait ..really

Stan: yeah it sounds like a catchy song so.. why not?

Dipper: okay

After they sang the song 3 times Stan leaves telling him to get dressed and to meet him in his office.

Couple Minutes later

Stan: this isn’t easy say but kid i’m a werewolf

Dipper: what?

Stan: yeah and i’m might have bit you

Dipper: WHAT?!HOW?!

Stan: last night was a full moon and you went out a got chased by another werewolf long story short you got attacked i grabbed your arm and ran then i bit you on accident ,then you turned into a werewolf cub and we both took down the werewolf together………….. I know it a lot to take in but i assure you---

Dipper: Grunkle Stan i trust you ...I know it’s hard to believe ,but everything you told me happened in the dream last night

Stan: really *thinks *“so he does remember”

Dipper: so if this happened for real is me biting the other wolf to save you

Stan: yeah you were quite the little hero………..anyways i need you to promise me something.

Dipper: Sure.. what is it?

Stan: You can’t tell Mabel WHATSOEVER!!

Dipper: Agreed she would be bothering us both to bound all day

Stan: okay now go do whatever you do I have to open the shack

Dipper: okay *hugs Stan*

Stan: what this for?

Dipper: for saving me you’re my hero

Stan: *hugs dipper back* yeah i guess we’re both heroes.


End file.
